


Postmaster

by Affectos



Series: Recovered Miraculi [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Original Character(s), Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectos/pseuds/Affectos
Summary: Today was supposed to be a day off for Tobias; he wasn't expecting to be thrown into the deep end of being a Miraculous Holder right away!(Episode 1 of Recovered Miraculi)





	1. Certified Mail

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a reminder, reading the comic issues #3 & #4 will help explain who Victory is. Also, due to how long the episodes I've written are, I'll be splitting them into three for ease.

What was supposed to be a peaceful trip to the Louvre for Tobias came to a screeching halt. Tobias had been leaning back in his seat, only to be jostled from his seat as the squealing of brakes caused the bus to come to a hard stop.

Now, normally, Tobias was no stranger to being stuck in traffic gridlock, but never had the buses slam their brakes to stop. Getting up, Tobias made his way to the front of the bus to see what exactly was going on. Craning his neck to look out the windshield of the bus, what he wound up seeing was a mountain of envelopes, letters, packages, and catalogs filling the street and blocking the road. On top of the mass of paper stood mailman in a vibrant blue uniform, a navy blue messenger bag, and a blocky, yellow motor scooter. Even from down in the bus, Tobias could see the purple energy around his eyes.

Managing to pull himself away from the sight, Tobias went to the bus driver who was calling currently to the passengers to get their attention so that they could get off the bus and get to safety, confusing Tobias...it was just a mountain of mail, “What’s going on here?”

The driver looked to him, a scared look on his face, “You must be a tourist, that’s an akuma! We need to get to safety and hide until Ladybug and Noir take care of it!” Getting the last of the passengers off, he too ran out the back door of the bus, running away from the situation, leaving Tobias the last person on the bus.

Upon hearing ‘Ladybug and Noir’, Ottomi began to tug on the hair on the back of Tobias’s neck to get his attention, causing him to give a soft wince, “Come  _ on _ Tob, we have a job to do!” Nodding, Tobias jumped out of the bus’s front entrance and took off down the street, people  more interested in the mountain of mail, allowing him to slip into the first alleyway that Tobias could find. 

As he ran down, Ottomi flew out of his hoodie, “Looks like you get to be put into the thick of it!”

Tobias shook his head, “Was more hoping to bump into them while on patrol...not fighting whatever an ‘Akuma’ is.” This was going to be the first real super-powered villain he’d be facing, but...how dangerous could a villain who could just summon mail be? Papercuts? A wrong address?

Once far enough inside the alley, Tobias came to a stop and pulled his shirt up a bit so that the belt buckle could be seen, “Ottomi, let’s take off!”

As soon as Tobias said the phrase, Ottomi retreated into the belt buckle, causing the engravings to light up leaf green. From there, two rings of light extended out from it before moving in opposite directions, one going up and the other going down until it reached his head and feet. Where ever they passed over, his normal clothes were replaced by Emerald’s costume; a red chest with white stomach while the arms, thighs, and coattails were a shamrock green. Then from his knees down, his legs were light grey. Pulling a hand across his eyeline, a green mask formed over his eyes, complete with a beak jutting out. Finally, the harness that supported his sword and sheath let him know that his transformation into Emerald was completed.

Sprinting out of the alley, Emerald looked around, hoping to find the villain or Ladybug & Noir, only to find the top of the mail mountain empty. Sighing, he looked around before spotting an abandoned car and sprinting at the hood of it. With a long stride, Emerald used the hood and roof of the car to kick off and take flight. 

One of the benefits that the Miraculous gave him was limited flight that allowed him to take off, float, and glide. Luckily for him, whatever this ‘akuma’ is, it left a trail of postage for Emerald to follow. At least finding it wouldn’t be hard...

* * *

Ladybug and Noir had been tracking down Postmaster for a few hours now as he buried Paris in letters and mail deliveries, and they’d finally managed to catch up to him inside of the Grand Palias. At the top of the second floor balcony overlooking the heroes, the akuma revved the engines on his scooter.

Twirling her yo-yo, Ladybug lead the approach, “Give it up Postmaster, hand over the akuma!”

Above them, the former mailman glared down at the heroes, “Not happening Ladybug! I’ll make sure that your Miraculous are packed and shipped to Hawk Moth!” revving his engine, he  glared down at them. As soon as the younger heroes kicked off in an attempt to get onto the same level as him, Postmaster reached into his mail bag before lashing his arm out, flinging out two sheets of bubble wrap that bound Ladybug and Noir tightly, sending them back down to the ground, bouncing a bit before rolling along the ground to a stop.

As the akuma drove down to them, Ladybug looked to Noir as they squirmed in an attempt to escape, “Noir, a Cataclysm would be really nice right about now!”

Rolling over in the bubble wrap, the blonde haired teen shook his head, “Hate to burst your bubble m’lady, but I can barely breathe!” Just like Ladybug, Noir’s arms were tightly pinned to his sides, his hands sticking out from under the plastic, “Even if I could, I can’t touch the bubble wrap!”

The sounds of the akuma‘s scooter driving down the steps got the attention of the heroes as he pulled around and stared them down, “Can’t risk precious cargo getting damaged when I send it to Hawk Moth...”

Getting off the scooter, a magenta outline of a mask appeared around his eyes. Inside his head, a sly voice spoke up in glee, “Yes! Now take their Miraculous for me Postmaster! You’re so close!”

Smirking, the akuma nodded, grabbing his mail bag, one hand on the side while the other hand grabbed the flap of the bag, “Come rain, sleet, hail, or annoying heroes, I  _ will _ deliver the Miraculous to you Hawk Moth...”

As he approached the teens, Ladybug and Noir braced themselves for the worse as the akuma opened his bag to lay the finishing blow onto the heroes, letting loose an eruption of letters on them...

* * *

Tracking the mail was easy, though Emerald did have to carefully bound off the piles of junk mail to keep up his flight. Following it into a large glass topped building, Emerald was just in time to see Noir and Ladybug hit the ground, bound up and helpless as the villain drove down to them. 

Seeing them get off to attack them once more, he divebombed down between the younger heroes, skidding along the ground as he pulled his sword out, slashing it out just in time for the edge of his blade to cut into the deluge of postage, splitting it off to either side of them.

When the attack ended, as the shredded letters fell around him, Emerald smirked to the villain, looking him dead in the eye and quipped, “I’ve heard of ‘going postal’, but this is new...”

There was moment of silence as the other three began to come to a realization of what exactly just happened. Emerald glanced around before sighing and groaning to himself, “Different language, different phrases....” Pulling himself back together, Emerald reset his stance, “Mind if I cut in?”

Snapping back to reality, the akuma glared at him, reaching into his bag and pulled out a packaging tape dispenser, pulling out a strip of it and prepared to attack, only for the magenta mask to re-appear around his eyes. When this appeared, Emerald watched as he suddenly pulled back his attack and went back to his scooter, revving his motor and pivoting it towards Emerald.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Emerald called out to the villain, “We’re not done here!”

“T his hardly has my stamp of approval !” they snapped back, “Now  prepare for a first-class thrashing!” Revving their engine, the villain hit the gas and shot towards Emerald.

Not actually expecting to be playing ‘chicken’ with a supervillain today, Emerald instinctively shot up into the air, allowing for the villain to streak past under him, blowing out through the main doors of the building before having a large a pile of mail pick up underneath his vehicle and allow to drive through Paris.

Lowering down, Emerald bit his lip as he realized the situation he was in; does he chase the villain that he knows nothing about? Or free Ladybug and Noir to help him, but risk loosing the villain? Looking down to the teen heroes who were now looking up at him and trying to wriggle free of the bindings, he landed, his sword out, already apologizing upon touching the ground, “Sorry- sorry...I’m not used to fighting actual villains...”

Drawing his blade along what Emerald would realize is bubblewrap, he would free Ladybug and Noir with a round of rapid of pops and help them to his feet, “Again...sorry he got away.”

Once they were up, Noir raised his eyebrow at the new figure, giving him a look over, “Another friend of yours m’lady?” 

Ladybug shook her head, “No...” she then turned her attention to the new hero, “Look, not that we don’t appreciate you saving us from that Akuma, but.... _ who _ are you?”

This was something Emerald was expecting, after all, only about a week before he’d moved to Paris, a new hero had been spotted with the duo, an orange fox-themed one going by Rena Rouge. A new hero that neither one had seen or heard of before showing up on their doorstep would naturally cause suspicion. Thankfully, Victory had prepped him for this introduction.

“Emerald Swift, American hero at your assistance.” Emerald smiled and gave a small bow, “I’ve been sent to study under the two of you.” As soon as he said that both Ladybug and Noir reasonably looked confused. They’d just been told an adult was sent to study under them. Naturally, Emerald followed this up with more of an explanation.

“Victory sent me.” Upon saying this, Ladybug and Noir went ‘oooh’ and nodded, understanding a bit more as Emerald went on, “She’s noticed that my powers are similar to yours, so she sent me here to better understand my abilities.”

While Noir was nodding and following along, Ladybug seemed a bit unsure. Pulling her partner aside as so that Emerald was out of earshot she whispered to him, “Should we trust him? Unlike Rena, I don’t know who he is, and the last time we trusted a hero neither of us knew, it was Volpina...”

The two glanced back at Emerald who was putting his sword away, waiting on the two of them. Focusing back on the ir hushed converastion , Noir whispered back, “He says he’s from America, right? That means he’s never fought an  Akuma before...”

Before his partner could question what he meant by that, Noir turned back to Emerald, swinging his staff behind his neck and resting his arms on it, “So, tell me Emerald, what did you think of the akuma?”

Emerald blinked before sighing in defeat, “Look, I’ve been hearing that term tossed around by other people, but I still have no idea what that even means. Is it like a classification? Like, in America we have ‘mutants’, ‘enhanced’, ‘hybrid’, and others, so is an akuma something like that?” As the American explained his confusion, Ladybug understood what Noir was getting at; if he really was sent by Hawk Moth, then of course Emerald would know what an akuma was. Seeing how he didn’t, she stepped forward to fill him in on the situation.

“Here in Paris, Noir and I are fighting against the villain Hawk Moth,” Ladybug explained to Emerald, “You see, the two of us hold the Miraculous of Creation-” she gestured to herself, then to Noir “-and Destruction. Hawk Moth also holds a Miraculous himself and his allows him to use people’s negative emotions to turn them into supervillains.”

Emerald nodded, following along. Ottomi had told him that he held the Miraculous of Energy, but not that there were others like him out in the world. However, from what Ladybug was telling him, it made sense that Victory didn’t know anything about this ‘Hawk Moth’ villain, he was having others do his work for him.

Ladybug continued her explanation for him, “Hawk Moth sends an akuma to infect an item on the person which turns them into an akuma.”

“Wait-” Emerald blinked, “So, the villains are called akumas....the thing that infects them are called akumas... _ and _ the infected item is called an akuma? Isn’t that a bit confusing?” 

Noir shrugged, “Eh, you get used to it.” Glancing to Ladybug he jerked a thumb towards the exit, “Erm, shouldn’t we go and track down Postmaster then?” As he turned to head out, Ladybug grabbed his belt tail, keeping him inside.

“Not so fast pussy cat,” Ladybug replied, pulling him back to his dismay, “We don’t even know what Emerald can even do.” she looked to him before asking, “ W hat are your powers?

Emerald shrugged, “Enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability...the basics, but I do have an ability to call upon.” This got the teen’s attention, “Sonic Dart, I basically get super speed for a short period of time.”

Pulling his belt free from Ladybug, Noir’s ears perked up upon hearing Emerald’s special ability, “Super speed? How fast?”

Shrugging Emerald, modestly replied, “I’m nowhere near the fastest man alive, but I’ve gotten the attention of some of the speedsters in America...” 

Before Emerald and Noir could get thick into discussing American heroes, Ladybug clears her throat to get their attention, “We can save the small talk for after we take care of the  akuma .” The other two heroes stopped short and looking to her and nodded, “Now that we have Emerald caught up and we know what we’re working with,  _ now _ we can head out to find Postmaster. Ready to face your first supervillain Emerald?”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, “Let’s do this.” Saying this, his new partners also nodded before turning and sprinting for the doors with Emerald in tow. Exiting the building, Ladybug used her yo-yo to grapple and swing, Noir used his staff to pogo himself up before spinning it to glide down, but  Emerad pushed off the top step of the entrance of the Grand  Palias to take flight after the heroes.


	2. Express Shipping

Considering that Postmaster created mountains of mail to make their driving easier, the three heroes were able to easily track the Akuma down to the Gardens of Trocadero. Granted, Emerald would’ve preferred an actual tour of Paris to get to know the locations, but at least chasing the villain gave him time to better know the layout of the city. 

As they landed on the upper level of the park, the heroes watched across the fountain as Postmaster continued his attack on the people of Paris from the safety of his scooter, binding people up in shipping tape and burying others in mountains of foam peanuts. 

Taking in the situation, Emerald glanced to Ladybug, “Do you guys have any ideas on what the infected item is? His scooter? Hat?” 

“Considering he’s been pulling most of his tricks out from his mailbag, we think it’s there.” She replied, already getting her yo-yo out and swinging. Made sense to Emerald, it was where he pulled the bubble wrap out from earlier and where all the mail that was meant to hit Noir and her earlier had come from. 

“It’s nice we know where it is m’lady,” Noir replied, “But there’s no way we’re going to even get close enough to it while he’s on his scooter.” As he said this, as if to prove Noir’s point, Postmaster began cackling his head off as he nimbly drove the bulky scooter around the trapped pedestrians. 

Honestly, Emerald was short on ideas on how to get him off the scooter, “If he was on foot I could probably Sonic Dart and get it...” 

As he was still focused on watching the akuma, Noir turned to Ladybug, “I think it’s time to show him what you can do bugaboo...” While she blushed and gave her partner a quick glare for using that name, she did nod. 

“Lucky Charm!” 

Upon hearing the exclamation, Emerald turned in time to see Ladybug toss the end of her yo-yo up into the air where it hung for a bit, spinning as red and black dots began to spiral out, filling the air.... 

...Only for a large red and black fan to drop from the sky and into Ladybug’s arms. 

Yes, Emerald had read Knightowl’s report from the Trash Kraken incident where she’d used her item summoning ability to get a piece of gum that was integral to removing an infected toy from the kraken, but a _fan_? 

“This plan better _blow_ us away Ladybug,” Noir teased, playfully smiling as she looked around rapidly. At first he thought that she was looking for an outlet, but when Emerald saw it was battery powered, it made more sense to Emerald that she’d was trying to make some kind of plan. 

Finally, as she looked to Emerald, something seemed to click for Ladybug as she re-focused on the task at hand, “Noir, I need you to take out the Scooter the only way you know how-” 

“Thought you’d never ask m’lady,” Noir collapsed his staff into a small baton and slid it into his belt before flexing his fingers, “I’ll be on him like a stamp on a letter.” 

“-Emerald, stay with me,” Ladybug continued, “When I say, go for the bag and pierce it with your sword.” Finishing, she leaped over the edge of the stairs, down to the ground. Despite not having all the details, he and Noir followed after. 

“Ladybug always this light on the details?” Emerald had to ask. 

Noir shrugged, “She relies on us to follow our instincts, so don’t overthink it.” If these two teens have been able to do work off instinct for the last several months, then surely Emerald could do it too...right? 

Peeling off to stick with Ladybug, Emerald watched as Noir began to charge Postmaster on his scooter, the two beginning a dangerous dance between the hero’s pounces and the akuma’s driving. Midway through the fight, he saw Noir charge his hand with a black energy which Emerald knew had to be his ‘Cataclysm’ ability. However, Ladybug needed his attention a bit more as the sound of the fan turning on was followed by her shrieking. Turning, he saw Ladybug fly back a few feet as the fan she was holding let loose a powerful gale storm. 

Sprinting, Emerald managed to quickly get behind her and catch the teen before she fell into the fountain and turned the fan off, “Okay...I take back any concerns I had regarding the fan, but what exactly _is_ the plan?” Setting Ladybug back on her feet, something caught Emerald’s eye: where once there had been a mound of packing peanuts trapping people, there was now a scattering of the foam pieces and people now fleeing for safety. It then clicked for Emerald. He turned to her and gave a knowing smile and nod, ready for the plan...and not a moment too soon. 

There was the sound of a crash followed by the muffled grunts of Noir; just as he’d been able to lay a hand on the scooter, causing it to rust and fall to pieces, sending Postmaster flying from his ride, Postmaster had been able to wrap Noir up in several layers of shipping tape, leaving him bound like a mummy. 

As the akuma got up, he glared at Ladybug and Emerald, “Tampering with mail is a capitol offense!” He tried to swing his tape dispenser at them, only to find that he’d used the last of it on Noir. Enraged, he grabbed his bag and began to run at the two of them. 

In response, Ladybug swung her yo-yo around herself before around the two obelisks by the fountain, securing her in place as she turned the fan back on. This time, held in place by her make-shift harness, she held her ground as Postmaster let loose a flood of packing peanuts at her in hopes of taking her out as well, but the light weight foam stopped short due to the wind the fan was pumping out. 

Smiling, Ladybug then angled the fan upwards, causing all the peanuts coming at her to shoot up into the air. Once up there, they began the float down like a thick, foam snowstorm, reducing Postmaster’s vision. Hearing him sputter and spit a few out, Ladybug new it was time, “Now Emerald!” 

As soon as Postmaster had been focused on Ladybug, Emerald had been sneaking round to flank the Akuma from the side. With the whiteout conditions caused by the peanuts, Postmaster wouldn’t know what angle he was coming from. 

Upon hearing Ladybug’s signal, it was now his turn to use his ability, “Sonic Dart!” 

Saying it, Emerald could feel energy surging into him from his back and spreading through his body. Focusing, Emerald lined up with where Postmaster was and kicked off, tapping into that energy for his super speed. While things looked like they were going at a normal speed for Ladybug and Noir, to Emerald, time appeared to have slowed as his processing speed also increased with his movement speed, allowing him to see where the mailbag was. 

As soon as Emerald entered the raining foam, Emerald began to skid to a stop to not only to allow himself a quick turn, but so that there wouldn’t be excess momentum behind his blade. The goa was to disarm the Akuma, not injure them. Pulling his sword out, Emerald carefully lined it up as so he’d only puncture the side that didn’t have a hand on it. Once in, he flicked the blade up and over Postmaster’s head, not only taking it out of his hands, but also off the akuma’s body. 

* * *

From Noir’s point of view, as soon as Ladybug called for Emerald, there was a sudden green and red blur that crossed Postmaster, sending packing peanuts scattering all over plaza. A second later Emerald would appear at the end of the colored streak, only for Postmaster’s mailbag to fall out of the sky right in front of Noir’s face. As it laid there, collapsed, a black and purple butterfly would crawl out of where the sword pierced the bag and try to take off. 

Turning the fan off and undoing her ‘harness’, Ladybug tossed the Lucky Charm aside to run over to where the bag was. Sliding her finger along the top of her yo-yo, it opened to reveal a white glowing section, “No more evildoing for you little akuma...” Twirling the yo-yo around her, she called out, “De-Evilize!” 

Swinging it, Ladybug caught the akuma into the white area of her yo-yo and reeled it back in to herself. Tapping the top, the yo-yo opened, allowing a now-white butterfly to fly away, “Bye bye little butterfly...” 

Picking up the fan, Emerald headed over to where Ladybug and Noir still were, offering her the red & black Lucky Charm, “So...are we done here?” 

Taking the fan from him, she shook her head, “Just one more thing...” Crouching a bit, she quickly flung the fan up into the air, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” 

Emerald watched as from the fan, a large swarm of red and black ladybugs sprung from it and shot out in all directions across the city. He was about to ask what was going on until a cloud of said ladybugs began to swing through the plaza, not only freeing the few people who were still trapped, but also Noir as well. This must’ve been what Majestia was referring to when she’d said that Ladybug had the ability to set things back to the way they were. 

As the ladybugs dispersed, Emerald looked over to where Postmaster was in time to see black and purple energy roll down and off him, revealing a normal French mailman sitting on the ground groaning in pain. 

Getting up off the ground, Noir smiled to Ladybug and fist-bumped her, “Pound it.” 

Helping the mailman to his feet, he looked at the younger heroes, “Wasn’t exactly what I had in mind for my first day on the job in Paris...” 

“You did well though.” Ladybug re-assured, “We couldn’t have done this without you.” She looked like she was about to say more, but the sound of beeping cut her off, causing her to jump a bit, “Until next time Emerald, I have to bug out!” Swinging her yo-yo, Ladybug took off into the Paris roofs and out of sight. 

Padding over to him, Noir smiled, “See, everything turned out; you just have to trust Ladybug and not get caught up in the details. I’m sure Mr. Cheval here can find his way home.” That’s when a higher pitched alarm started to go off, making Noir glance at his ring, “See you next time Emerald! Toodles!” He then turned and used his baton to pogo up and over the roofs. 

Knowing that his five minutes were almost up himself, Emerald gave another small nod to the mail man who was frantically digging for his phone before turning and running for the steps. Getting there and running up the railing, he kicked off and began to fly back to his flat. 

Emerald had been expecting to just do a patrol with Ladybug and Noir today, but instead he’d found himself thrown into the deep-end. Whatever Victory thought was going on in France, clearly there was a lot more than what was on the surface... 


	3. Next Day Delivery

Normally, Marinette would head right home after a mission, but with Emerald showing up, she needed answers. How was it that there was a Miraculous loose and not under Master Fu’s watchful eye? She thought that he had all the miraculous that the Order had been guarding.

Reaching his massage parlor, she knocked on the door before the voice of an older  chinese man replied, “Come in Ladybug.” Quickly entering and closing the door behind her, Marinette found Master Fu sitting on his pillow at the table, sipping his tea. Hovering over his shoulder was a lime green turtle  kwami, “I was wondering when you were going to come...”

As Marinette took a seat and her  Kwami Tikki left her change purse, she looked to the last member of the Order of the Guardians, “Master Fu...I was wondering-”

He held a hand up and finished her sentence, “You were wondering about the new hero in Paris, the American ‘Emerald Swift’?” Marinette looked surprised he knew the reason she’d come, but Master Fu chuckled, “I was watching the news Marinette, I saw him assist you in defeating the most recent  Akuma .” Marinette did feel a bit  silly, it was easy to forget that despite being over a hundred years old that Master Fu was up-to-date with technology. However, the question still remained.

“But Master Fu, I thought that you had all the Miraculous here...” She inquired, looking around him to the phonograph that secretly contained the Miraculous Box.

The older man nodded, “You see Marinette, when the Miraculous were created, there were more than the ones inside the box, but as time progressed, the Order lost track of several and others were destroyed.” Leaning to his side, Master Fu pulled out his digital tablet and opened up the photo gallery that contained a digital version of the Miraculous Spellbook.

Flicking through the pages, he eventually came to a page depicting a hero in green and red, a beaked mask, wearing ancient Chinese armor, and wielding a straight blade. Around his  waist was a belt with a unique buckle, “I believe that Emerald Swift is using the Hummingbird Miraculous of Energy.”

“Energy?” Marinette replied, tilting her head, confused.

Nodding Master Fu poured her a cup of tea, “There’s a lot about the history of the Miraculous you have yet to learn...”

* * *

Thank god he’d prepped his class lessons ahead of the  Akuma attack. By the time Tobias had gotten home, it had been getting late, however he was able to get a good night’s sleep before his first day of teaching.

He’d arrived to Françoise Dupont High School early, setting up in one of the classrooms. Unlike the classrooms that Tobias had in high school, the room was set up more like a small college lecture hall with the back of the room higher up than the front. At least that made him feel more comfortable.

As the bell rang for classes, Tobias stood in front of his desk as the students entered in to take their seats. During the bustle, Principle Damocles entered as well to properly introduce him to the class.

“Students, students, please quiet down.” he called out to the students, waiting for it to become quiet, “Today we would like to welcome in a new teacher to the school; Mr.  Ensifera .” Tobias nodded and waved to the students as Damocles continued.

“He’s here on a teaching exchange program with the United States and will be teaching Psychology.” It was clear that he was proud to be taking apart of this program.

Before he could continue, the door to the classroom burst open as a girl in a black jacket and white shirt burst in, doubling over to catch her breath. As the classroom snickered a bit, Principle Damocles sighed, “Glad you can join us Miss Dupain-Cheng, now if you could please take your seat...” Watching the girl stand back up and apologize, Tobias got a good look at her face and what he saw surprised him.

This girl had the same hairstyle as Ladybug! There was no way it could be ....could it?

“It’s okay Principle Damocles, we’ve all had days where we’re behind,” Tobias spoke up in defense of the girl. Turning to her, he smiled, “Isn’t that right....” he trailed off to let her introduce herself.

“Oh, uh, Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” she quickly responded, sitting upright and rubbing the back of her head in timidness. 

While the principle explained this girl was the class representative, Tobias was only half-listening. He was more distracted by the fact that yes indeed, this was Ladybug! Paris’s premier superhero was a teenage girl in his class!

Pulling himself back to reality, Tobias allowed Damocles to finish his speech introducing him. Once he’d left Tobias to the classroom, Tobias took a deep breath looking over the classroom, “We’ll, it’s nice to be here in Paris. Something I want to get out of the way before we get to know each other better, Mr.  Ensifera is my father, you guys can just call me Tobias.” There was a round of chuckles from his joke, “I’m not as old and stuffy as some other teachers, so decorum isn’t something I’m big on.”

Walking around to behind his desk, he picked up his table that contained the roll call, “Okay, so for today, let’s just start with introductions. When I call your name, please raise your hand, tell me if you have some other  name you’d want me to address you by, and a bit about yourself.” The students all nodded, “Okay, Adrien Agreste?”

Wait-  _ Adrien? _ Looking up from the list, he saw a teenage boy with  ‘fashionably messy’ blond hair wearing a white blazer and slacks stand up ...he’d seen that before, it was that kid from the cologne ad he saw yesterday!

“ I’m Adrien Agreste, son of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste... ” As Tobias list e ned to Adrien introduce himself, something else started to fall into place... not only was Adrien’s face familiar, but  he’d heard that voice before recently.... _ Noir _ ?

Nodding, Tobias was doing everything in his power to not freak out. Both Ladybug and Noir were in his class...and he now knew who they were...

‘ _ Focus Tobias, deal with this after class...’ _ He thought, pulling himself. He didn’t know what to expect going forward, but one thing was for sure...Paris was a lot more interesting than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on the first episode of Recovered Miraculi! Please tell me what you thought of it in the comments and make sure that you follow me for more!


End file.
